Imps
Using their sharp needle-like claws, Imps are Gremlin-like creatures that slice their victims rapidly all over their body and leave them for dead. They are much more evil than Gremlins, characterized by red flesh and wings and possess a desire for evil rather than mischief. Controlled by an Imp Master, the Imps will follow his orders and are usually hired to attack innocents. Quick Facts Species: Demons Created By: Imp Master Color: Red Notable Powers: Flight Distinguishing Characteristics: Wings, Needle-like Claws, Gremlin-like Antosis A demon that kills innocents to mark his territory, Antosis hired the Imp Master and his swarm of imps to attack good Samaritans around San Francisco hoping to acquire territory to claim as his own. He would lure innocents to an alley by claiming that family members were injured and once they were in the alley, he would have the imps released and they would kill innocents. He successfully killed three innocents in three weeks but the fourth attack was thwarted. He was then successful in a fifth attack on a nurse form the hospital. Billie's Encounter While Billie Jenkins was searching for the demonic being responsible for a series of attacks by a San Francisco hospital, she came across a man in an alley yelling for help. When she went to help him she saw a swarm of imps attacking and they then headed her way and attacked her. She was able to grab one and saw that it was a small red-winged monkey-like creature with claws. As she held it, another one scratched her arm and then she let go and the swarm flew away. Billie then proceeded to take the innocent, covered in wounds, to the hospital. Little did she know, Agent Murphy, of Homeland Security was watching her. : He then tracked her to Halliwell Manor where he confronted her and questioned her about her activities, why she was at the Manor and what she new about Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. She feigned not knowing what he was talking about and he then gave him her card before leaving. : The sisters tried to get Billie to refrain from pursuing the demonic threat but in the end they realized they had to fight evil in all it's shifting guises, but not before Antosis had the imps kill a nurse in hopes of luring Billie back to the site. : Billie proceeded to research the attacks and figured out who the Imp Master was working for. She cross-referenced all the demon that go after Good Samaritans and the ones that typically recruit others, and she came up with a high-level demon, Antosis. A demon that requires the Power of Three to vanquish him. She revealed her finding to Phoebe, but she was hesitant to follow through with Billie's plan because it wasn't worth the risk of exposing them. : Billie pursued the demon on her own but the sisters then realized they made a mistake trying to turn on the greater good to pursue new identities and went to help Billie. However, they tried to scry for her but could not get a lock on her location because she was moving around too much. : As Billie found another of Antosis' victims being attacked by the imps, she thwarted the attack and called a taxi for the man, telling the taxi driver to take the man to the hospital. As Billie ran back to an alley, Antosis and the Imp Master materialized and followed her back to the Manor. : Billie walked through the door and Antosis appeared behind her and asked her if she was looking for him and then the Imp Master appeared as well. The two demons walked towards Billie to attack and the Master released his Imps from his body. Billie threw a potion at the Imp Master and his imps, vanquishing them in a fiery blast as the sisters watched from the stairway. The sisters then recited a vanquishing spell destroying Antosis. He was surrounded by flames and then engulfed in them, bursting into oblivion. The Book of Shadows Billie explained to the sisters that there was an entry in the Book of Shadows about Imps that described them as Gremlin-like creatures but way nastier. The entry was never seen however. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Evil Category:Vanquished by Billie Jenkins Category:Season 8